A New Cat
by Sakura Zala
Summary: No soy lo que era, pero esto es lo que seré de ahora en adelante... Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo para guiarme. KazuLica. DEDICATORIA PARA AIKIKIKIYO POR SU CUMPLEE


**A veces la paciencia que debía tener me superaba, no estaba acostumbrada a mantenerme tanto tiempo en un mismo pasatiempo, sin embargo, cada uno de los segundos que pasé junto a él durante aquellos largos y calurosos días hacían que valiera la pena.**

 **En un cuento tenebroso lleno de locuras y eventos desagradables, lo había encontrado y él, quien es el tesoro más valioso que jamás imaginé poseer.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **WHITE BUTTERFLY SPIN-OFF**

 **A NEW CAT**

 _Como todos los que iban despertando en los lugares donde se habían quedado dormidos la última vez que estuvieron en la realidad. La pequeña joven castaña que estaba sentada en las bancas de espera del hospital, abrió lentamente los ojos._

 _-¿Ayano-san? –pregunta por ella una enfermera al verla reaccionar. La situación la llenó de angustia al instante, lo que había pasado con Kazuki seguramente repercudiría de la misma manera en el mundo real, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente._

 _-El paciente despertó…_

 _-… -se había quedado con la boca abierta incrédula. -¡¿Cómo?!_

 _-Sí… aunque es probable que no la reconozca… -tras escuchar a la enfermera sus hombros bajaron de la impresión._

 _-Puede que su condición esté ahora más estable, sin embargo, desde que despertó… refiere no recordar siquiera su propio nombre… lo lamento mucho._

 _-¿Puedo verlo?..._

 _-Venga por acá_

 _Inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación del paciente se abrió, sus ojos hicieron un nido de lágrimas y se llevó las manos a los labios, para luego correr hasta él y tomarlo de la mano. -¡Kazuki-san!_

 _-¿Eh?... –la miró cual perfecta desconocida. –Sí… así me dijo el doctor que es mi nombre… pero…_

 _-No te preocupes… -le sonrió auténtica entre lágrimas. –Tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerte recordar… no… Para crear nuevos recuerdos. –Le dijo animosa._

 _La sonrisa de la chica le brindó una calidez extraña en medio de la gélida sala de hospital, por lo que le sonrió ladeando la cabeza._

Había pasado alrededor de 5 meses desde entonces. Finalmente había sido dado de alta, aún con las lagunas mentales enormes, siendo dueño solamente del conocimiento adquirido desde el momento que despertó. Saber quienes conformaban su familia, sus amigos… la comida que le gustaba, sin embargo… dentro… en su pecho había algo que no encajaba, a veces pensaba que solucionarlo todo mostrando aquella sonrisa que le abría puertas era más que suficiente para conducirse en la vida, pero cuando se encontraba solo, pensaba en esa parte faltante.

Aún así no era su intención preocupar a nadie con sus asuntos. El verano había llegado con todo su poder abrazador, por lo que los días se volvían un tanto más divertidos, juntándose en el grupo a comer sandía, nadar en la piscina pública y otras más, caminar junto a la chica que no lo dejó solo jamás, mientras degustaban de un cono o una paleta, aquellos postres de los que estaba seguro ya había probado casi todos los sabores y formas que la tienda ofrecía, tal vez se había transformado en una rutina o simplemente la idea de ella para sacarlo de aquella habitación alejada del mundo.

-¿Está rico? -preguntó con un leve sonrojo debido a la dulzura del sabor que le provocaba felicidad, la joven. Estaban sentados en la heladería, en una de las mesas de afuera del local, tapados por una sombrilla de playa bajo aquel ardiente sol.

Ante su pregunta bajó la mirada a su helado que se derretía poco a poco dentro de su copa, pero no respondió, regresó la cuchara hacia el utensilio y terminó deslizándolo medio lleno hacia adelante en señal de no querer comerlo más.

-¿Kazuki-san?... -se preocupó por su actitud y devolviendo su propia cuchara a suyo lo miró sin saber que decir. La verdad era que aunque se esforzara por agradarlo, nunca estaba segura que si las cosas que llevaba a cabo eran en verdad fructíferas para algo o siquiera si él las apreciaba. Aquel Kazuki que conoció… y del que estaba profundamente enamorada había desaparecido cuando despertó en el hospital. No estaba… simplemente por más que lo buscara no estaba más… su sonrisa tierna… su expresión sorprendida, su deseo de hacerla sentir bien.

-Discúlpame… pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, -empujó la silla metálica hacia atrás haciendo un pequeño chirrido.

-¿No te sientes bien? -se levantó tras de él inmediatamente.

¿Es que acaso siempre iba a ser esa la explicación? ¿No sentirse bien? ¡¿Y qué demonios es sentirse bien si ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes?!

-No es eso… o… tal vez sí… no lo sé -le dio la espalda sin intenciones de continuar la conversación.

-Pero Kazuki-san…

-¡Ya! ¡Ya Keiko! ¡Déjame tranquilo! -le gritó en una explosión de sentimientos que si bien expresaban la confusión interna que tenía, también lo hacían con su descontento, dejándolo salir todo de golpe.

No pudo evitar que todo aquello le afectara, lo miró sorprendida, para luego bajar la mirada en medio de las lágrimas que acudían a sus orbes sin previo aviso. -No estaba… definitivamente no estaba…

-Discúlpame… -pronunció finalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, por su propia intuición y por las miradas de las personas a los alrededores. -No quise…

-Claro que querías Kazuki-san… tal vez… este no haya sido el lugar más adecuado para venir hoy… o para hablar de estas cosas pero…

-Ven conmigo… -la tomó de la mano y sin que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, se dejó llevar por él, hasta afuera del lugar, llegando a pararse en la esquina de un edificio, en la bifurcación de una calle y avenida, en la dirección cerca de la casa de la joven Ayano.

La misma que no podía subir la mirada ante él.

-Keiko…

-Prefieres el Cheese cake verdad… debí llevarte a comer eso… -ante su comentario sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...

-Que a Kazuki-san… ¡A mi Kazuki-san le encantaba el Cheese Cake! ¡Le encantaba tocarme el cabello y deshacerme las coletas! ¡Le encantaba jugar con Pina! Él era un lord… y yo era su Lady… -terminó de manera casi inaudible.

Ninguna de las cosas que le había gritado siquiera el sonaban… dentro de su mente solo está la Keiko de ahora…

-He sido una persona desagradecida… -dijo de forma sincera en un tono calmado y hasta de disculpa, por lo que consiguió que ella le mirara nuevamente. -Encontrándome en esta situación… más bien durante toda la recuperación…me maldije tantas veces a mí mismo… por haberme perdido en algún lugar… sin poder corresponder a todos… lo que hacían por mí… a Kazuto… Asuna… Suguha… y a ti. Pensaba solamente en mí… en que dentro estaba tan vacío que no había nada que pudiera darles…

-Kazuki-san… -temblaron sus ojos al escucharlo.

-Pero la verdad era también… que todos ustedes buscaban encontrar en mí a él… al Kazuki que perdieron… estaban tristes… Pero sabes Keiko, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… ahora solo estoy yo, -se sintió tambalear por un segundo, por lo que se sujetó de la pared.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! -lo abrazó fuertemente entonces, aferrando su rostro contra el pecho del chico. -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… yo… fui tan feliz cuando me dijeron que estabas bien… no veía mi vida sin ti… y te lo dije… -se separó para poder localizar su mirada plata. -¿Lo recuerdas?... Te lo dije a ti cuando despertaste… que no importaba… que haríamos nuevos recuerdos… ¡Que no iba a dejarte solo!

-Keiko… ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto?...

-Ahora más que nunca… perdóname por haber dicho todo eso del viejo Kazuki… no voy a negártelo… lo extraño… lo extraño mucho, -cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para luego abrirlos más vigorosos. -Pero ahora te tengo a ti… y quiero estar contigo…

-Gracias… -ahora él la abrazó con fuerza y colocándole la mano sobre la cabeza la aferró nuevamente contra él. Tenerla así… se sentía tan bien…

Esa noche, estaban conectados a la consola con los Amusphere puestos, tumbados en el suelo de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo… hasta yo sé que no es normal que un chico esté en una habitación de chica a estas horas…

-Tranquilo, mis hermanas hacen cosas peores…

Su comentario le hizo tragar duro y paso seguido, estaban conectados a la red.

-Es la primera vez que entras… ¿Estás emocionado?

-Pues… la verdad no tengo idea de qué es lo que va a pasar…

-Bueno, debemos seleccionarte un avatar, ¿cuál te gusta?

-Pues… ¿no sería mejor que tuviera uno como el tuyo? -preguntó de manera inocente.

-¿Co… cómo el mío? -se sonrojó.

-Sí… ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No… para nada… supongo que este es el nacimiento de un nuevo… Cait Sith…

FIN

Jajajaja tenía estas escenas rondándome la cabeza desde hace milenios, pero no había podido plasmarlas, ahora que es un día especial, me tomé el tiempo para hacerlo, dedicatoria especial a la amante más ferviente del Kazulica XDD EN SU MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! FELICIDADES AIKO CHIICHIIICHIIIN

Sabes que te recontra quiero, pásatelo muy bonito y me mandas pastel ¡Que quiero!

Byezz.


End file.
